Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Macabre Hearts
by MHProductions
Summary: Two young men have been brought to a mysterious world inhabited magical talking monsters. Not only that, but they've been turned into monsters themselves! Now they have to find out who or what brought them here, why, and how to get home.
1. Prologue: The Interview

**Prologue: The Interview**

 _Welcome, you two!_

 _This is the portal that leads to the world of Pokémon! But before I can let you through, I have several questions to ask you. See, this world is quite different from your own. As such, I must determine what form you will take on. I want you to answer these questions sincerely. Since there are two of you, I will interview you both separately. So, you will go first. Are you ready? Don't worry. Just relax. Let your soul do the talking for you. All right, ready? Here we go._

 _First off, have you ever heard of the Pokémon world before?_

 _ **No. No, I haven't.**_

 _All right. Then you have much to learn. So, what do you do when you first meet someone?_

 _ **I'm a hugger! I go up to them and hug them!**_

 _Ah. Energetic, are we? I see. So, do others see your energetic nature as endearing, or do they resent it?_

 _ **It really depends on the person. I've had plenty of people tell me it's adorable, and plenty of others have told me it's really obnoxious.**_

 _Hmm. So, you see yourself as outgoing and talkative, correct?_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _You must be very comfortable with publicly speaking or performing, then, yes?_

 _ **Of course! Pretty much a requirement if you're a performing musician!**_

 _Oh, so you're a musician? How does your creative process go?_

 _ **We just go by what happens. Sometimes, I'll have lyrics already figured out and just need backing music. Sometimes, Erik will have something on the keyboard. It just happens how it happens.**_

 _So, you kind of go with the flow, then?_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _One more thing: do you sometimes see yourself as impulsive? Do you find yourself wishing you had looked before you leaped?_

 _ **Yes, that does happen, I will admit.**_

 _Very well, then. I see what kind of person you are now! You're the jolly type! You have a good sense of humor, and you're compassionate. You're always making others around you laugh. You have a sunny, positive outlook, and you have a vitality that raises the lowest of spirits to giddy heights! You can make friends with practically anyone. Your energetic, outgoing personality is what defines you. You have no qualms openly performing in front of people. That's why you're so endearing to others! You have a kind of cool aura to you. That cool aura makes you…_

… _just like Crawdaunt!_

 _You will not remember this conversation. You will remember yourself, your friends, and your past, for the sake of our experiment. Go forth, now! To the world of Pokémon!_

…

 _All right. Now it's your turn, sir. I want you to answer the questions I'm about to ask you sincerely. I want to find out what form you'll take in this world. You see, the world I'm about to send you to is quite different from the one you currently live in. Don't worry. Just relax. Let your soul do the talking. Are you ready? Then let the survey begin!_

 _To start off, have you ever heard of the Pokémon world before?_

 _ **I have not.**_

 _I see. You have a lot to learn as well. So, what do you do when you first meet someone? Are you a compulsive hugger, or…?_

 _ **Nope. A handshake is good enough for me.**_

 _Hmm. So, you're a bit more placid or calm than others?_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _Do you like that aspect of yourself, or do you wish you could change that?_

… _**I try not to think about it all that much. I'm sure there are advantages to essentially being a clone of Curtis, but since I'm not Curtis, I can't say for certain what those are.**_

 _Would you say you're comfortable performing on a stage in front of tons of people?_

 _ **You kinda have to swallow those kinds of fears if you're in a touring band, so…**_

 _Ah. So even if you're not comfortable with it, you try not to show it and get up there anyway?_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _Do others look up to you for that kind of bravery?_

 _ **It's not as often that people notice me like they do Curtis, but I do have admirers.**_

 _One more thing: even with your calm behavior, do you sometimes find that you've been pushed to the limit? Are you vocal about these limits?_

 _ **Well… everyone has limits, don't they? I do try to make things clear, just in case, but… some things just slip through the cracks…**_

 _Very well, then. I see what kind of person you are now! You're the quiet type! And very calm! You carefully analyze information before making decisions. You rarely make mistakes because you make decisions so calmly and rationally. Despite that, you're very kindhearted. You're not prone to impulsive, hasty actions. You would rather hear a situation out, and aren't likely to jump to conclusions. As such, do you often find that others enjoy speaking to you because you're such a good listener? Your quiet attitude is why many are surprised by your rare outbursts. Despite that, you have true potential, just waiting to be discovered! You have a kind of powerful, shockingly so, aura to you. That shocking aura makes you…_

… _just like Manectric!_

 _You will not remember this conversation. You will remember yourself, your friends, and your past, as per our experiment. Go for it! To the Pokémon world!_


	2. Chapter 1: Recipe for Disaster

**Chapter 1: Recipe for Disaster**

Curtis groaned as he came to. His head pounded, and he heard crashing waves pretty close to him. He opened his eyes and sat up. He scanned his surroundings, and saw that he was at a beach. There were crabs that looked like they belonged in a cartoon gathered around and blowing bubbles from their mouths.

Wait, what?

 _Okay, just think this through and don't freak out yet. Crabs on a beach? You'd see that in reality. But they look like cartoon characters... Is this a dream? Possibly._

His thoughts were interrupted by looking at his clenched fist, and saw that he didn't have a hand, but a red lobster claw instead. He opened and closed his claw, just to make sure it was actually his. He looked over at the other hand, finding another lobster claw there. He stared at it, not realizing that he was hyperventilating. He tried not to scream, simply as not to disturb anyone else. He was one of them!

No, no, it couldn't be real! He just had to wake himself up somehow! He had to be dreaming! He had to be!

"Ahoy! My name's Yebbark. Who might you be?" one of the crabs said, interrupting his freaking out.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Curtis."

 _I guess it makes sense that I can talk to them..._

"All right, then, Curtis. You know, it's strange. I found someone like you, right where you were. I helped him out, and then went back to my business. All of a sudden, you show up the next time I turn around. You looking for the nearest town?"

"Yeah."

"You just keep going straight from here and then follow the path. You know, another fellow asked the same thing. He had a blue body and jagged, yellow, spiky mane. Told me his name was Erik."

"Erik?"

"Yeah. So many Pokémon have been showing up with weird names lately..."

 _Erik! It... can't be... No, it has to be a coincidence..._

 _"Pokémon?" Hmm... Interesting..._

"Are you all right?"

He shook his head.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just got some things on my mind. Thank you." Curtis said, before heading off in the direction that Yebbark indicated.

"No problem! I'll be here if you need me!" Yebbark responded with a cheerful smile. But Curtis had other things on his mind.

 _There's no way..._

 **x-x-x**

The Manectric followed the path, just as the crab had said. He was pretty sure that he wasn't dreaming at this point, considering how much his side hurt from where he was pinched by Yebbark's claw, and how it still stung as he walked.

He heard stomping footsteps and felt the ground shaking, and ran out of the way when he saw a large gray creature charging along the path, with what looked like a scarf tied to its horn. It then ran right into another one.

"Ugh..."

"Oww..."

The gray Pokémon shook his head, and then continued on his way without so much as an apology or even a look at the other one. Erik ran over to the other Pokémon and helped him up to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Erik asked.

"Yeah..." the other replied. He was a red Pokémon with a star shape on his head and eyes sunken deep into their sockets. His black tie was partially covering some blue stripes on his throat. He wore a white, collared shirt and a brown vest. But his voice was possibly the most distinct thing about him.

"Curtis?"

Curtis turned around at this. This creature, much like Yebbark's description, had a blue body and a yellow, jagged, spiky mane. The only remnant of his human life was his black-and-white striped shirt. Otherwise, he'd become one of these monsters.

"Erik?"

Their reunion was short-lived, however, as a little fox with six tails ran up to them. He seemed like he was concerned with something.

"Hey! Have you seen a gray Pokémon? Spikes on his body, scarf tied to his horn?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"The scarf. That's the Afire Collar I got for my mom as a birthday gift. I turn my back for one moment, and he just makes off with it! Anyway, thanks!"

The little fox ran off to follow the rhinoceros, mumbling something to himself along the way.

"I don't know... I'm kind of worried." Curtis said.

"Should we go after him?"

"Yeah. What could go-"

"No!" Erik cut him off. "Don't you _dare_ say it. It'll only screw us over when we actually have to do something."

With that in mind, Curtis decided to shut up for a bit as they followed the fox. They found him standing at the mouth of a cave, trembling.

"Hey there!" Curtis called out.

"Oh, hey..." replied the fox as they approached him.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked

"That Rhyhorn I'm chasing? He went in here... But... this cave... is a mystery dungeon."

Before they could ask what a mystery dungeon even was, the young fox took a step forward with a trembling paw.

"No! I can't back down! I... I'm going in! I have to get my mom's Afire Collar back!"

And so, he charged in, Curtis and Erik following.


End file.
